


Word of Advice

by WriteItSmall (scribblemyname)



Series: Comment Fic LiveJournal Stories [73]
Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Avengers Tower, Bad Influences, Bets and Wagers, Community: comment_fic, Fluff, Friendship, Gen, Humor, Post-Captain America: The Winter Soldier, Tony Stark Shows Some Maturity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-15
Updated: 2014-08-15
Packaged: 2018-02-13 06:57:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2141421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scribblemyname/pseuds/WriteItSmall
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Word of advice. We do not touch the first ladies. I like you and I'd like you to stick around."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Word of Advice

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sapphire2309](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sapphire2309/gifts).



> Prompt by sapphire2309 at the LJ Comment Fic comm: [any, any, We Do Not Touch The First Ladies [Scandal].](http://comment-fic.livejournal.com/548452.html?thread=77524068#t77524068)

"Buddy," Tony stopped the new intern with a hand on his shoulder, then patted it amicably. "Word of advice. We do not touch the first ladies. I like you and I'd like you to stick around."  
  
"But—"  
  
"Now look over there." Tony looked pointedly but did not gesture or otherwise attract the attention of Pepper, Maria, and Natasha discussing something quietly among themselves. "Unless you are assisting one of them because they specifically asked you for something, do not touch the first ladies. Do not bother them. Do not interrupt them or pester them with any questions. Find your immediate supervisor and ask for help."  
  
"But I was told—"  
  
"Trust me on this one, buddy. Ignore what anyone else tells you. They're lying maliciously or ignorantly." Tony nodded very, very seriously to underscore his words. "Now you know the truth."  
  
The intern glanced helplessly toward the three women, then back to the message in his hand. Captain America had told him very specifically to deliver this to them. "I'll go ask my supervisor."  
  
"Good lad." Tony patted him on the back then headed around the corner to throw up his hands at Steve glumly passing Clint a ten dollar bill.  
  
"I told him word was getting around," Clint said with a grin.  
  
"People _used_ to trust me," Steve muttered.  
  
"You mean before they realized you were human?" Clint shook his head and grinned at Stark. "You do realize you threw the whole thing though." He passed back the ten. "Fair's fair, Cap. Bet you can't get that new receptionist to break up their party."  
  
"You're on."


End file.
